Those Boardwalk Nights
by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX
Summary: When Rachel Berry stepped off that Grey Hound Bus in Santa Cruz, California, to see her cousin Quinn Fabray, she had no idea that she would end up walking the world famous Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk, finding a best guy friend who isn't always there in the head, and who happens to be dating Quinn, falling for the best guy friends best friend Finn Hudson. Mainly Finchel


**Summary**: When Rachel Berry stepped off that Grey Hound Bus in Santa Cruz, California, to see her cousin Quinn Fabray, she had no idea that she would end up walking the world famous Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk, finding a best guy friend who isn't always there in the head, and who happens to be dating Quinn, falling for the best guy friends best friend, which also the brown haired Finn Hudson, in which, she accidentally runs into at the Boardwalk, as he is headed back to work. Will this end up being a summer to remember or a summer that will end up in heartache?

* * *

AN / Disclaimer / whatever: As everyone knows, I don't own Glee, and that I have never been to California, though going to the Boardwalk in Santa Cruz, would be a dream come true for me. Also, I do not own _the Lost Boys_, which is where this story came about. Richard Donner has rights to that one.

Also, before I get started, I am still working on my SYOC stories, but I have been brain-locked for a while, but I hope to have chapters updated shortly.

* * *

[Rachel]

My comfy black and neon blue DC shoes had felt like that they were super glued to my feet. The last time I had changed any of my clothes had been sometime in Montana, due to having twenty minute layover time. I didn't bother to attempt to change after that, well except for my under clothes. My hair was in a very messy attempted bun, then the bus stopped.

Six Forty Five AM. Pacific time, was when I had stepped off that bus.

The bus station only had about maybe twenty people in it, as I walked into the bus station, at such early hours of the day, and I had doubted that my cousin, or boyfriend would show up so early.

An hour later, someone had finally showed up.

"Rachel Berry?" the boy asked me, shaking me awake. How I had hoped the was my cousins boyfriend, if he wasn't he was going to get bitch slapped for disturbing me while I was napping.

"I'm Quinn Fabray's boyfriend," he introduces himself. Well that had my attention, as I sat up, surprised, that the bus people hadn't kicked me out, for sleeping on their premesis.

"Yes, I'm Rachel, and aside being Quinn's boyfriend, you are?" I look him in the face, wonderingly.

"Noah, but everyone calls me Puck," he tells me, as I stand up beside him, to show him that I am ready.

"Hope you're ready for some heat," he tells me, as we reach the doors to head to the parking lot of the bus station.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, as though that had been the first thing on my mind. Heat was not the first thing on my mind.

"Well, looking like it's fall, when it's eighty degrees outside, and with this humid heat, isn't the look. Besides, Lima, Ohio, is a look, you'll need to skip for about three months," he tells me, as we reach his red mustang convertible, in which, I had guessed that he saved up for, for a while now.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," I tell him, as I toss my bag in the backseat, and climb inside, and a few seconds later feel the cool air of his air conditioner. It had turned out that he was right. I would really need to do some clothes shopping while I was here. I doubted that Quinn would let me use her clothes.

"Got a job?" I ask wonderingly, basically, so I could talk to him, or something like that.

"Yeah, at the Boardwalk, I work as a ride operator," he tells me, as though that would make him seem cooler, or something.

"That's cool. How many tourists come around and make Lost Boys references?" I ask wonderingly.

"What's that?" he asks, as an eighties song changes on his car radio, and we turn onto a back road to avoid the traffic lights.

"Never mind," I tell him, and roll my eyes, and then we pull into the lot for apartment buildings.

"Well Rachel, welcome to Santa Cruz," he tells me, as we walk into the apartments. As we walked up the stairs to get to the third floor, I saw out the window, that there had been an abandoned and drained pool. I had guessed that the teenagers in the apartments had now been using it for skateboarding.

"Ok, so here is the spare key," he tells me, as we enter the apartment 33A.

"Thanks," I tell him. In my mind, this had seemed completely awkward, but I wasn't about to admit that.

"Hi Quinn," I greet, as I see my blond hair, blue eyed cousin, in the apartment version of a kitchen, trying to figure out what to make for breakfast.

"I have to head for work, but I'll see you later," Puck tells Quinn, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and then he leaves for the door, and leaves.

"Got anything to door around here?" I ask for curiosity sake, and pick up the magazine that had been sitting on her coffee table.

"We have the Boardwalk, which is about a ten minute walk from here," she tells me with a smile.

"Yeah, Puck told me about that," I tell her, as I turn the page, and then look back up at her.

"Go after dark, it's so much better, and exciting," she tells me, as though she were hinting about something else.

"Thanks, I'll remember that," I tell her, as I figure I would settle for toast for breakfast, though I had been starving, and really just wanted a shower.

"Would it be alright, if I grab a shower? I haven't had one for a couple of days," I let her know, even though, it had probably already been obvious. I mean, a few days without a shower, you kind of stink.

"That's not a problem," she tells me, as she sits down in front of her laptop, and lets me know where the bathroom is, so I would be able to take my shower. As I walked down the small corridor, I wondered what she was doing on the laptop, I just assumed it was online classes, and headed to take my shower. The hot water felt good over my body, as it relieved muscle cramps.

Ten minutes later I was done, and headed back to the living room, where Quinn had three other girls with her, and they looked as though they had planned something, and looked at me, as though, I was just born.

"Hi Rachel, I'm Mercedes," the semi chunky girl had introduced herself, and then introduced the other two girls, as Brittany and Santana.

"And, we are having a girls day, at the Boardwalk," Quinn adds for her, as I see the Latina, and the other blond haired girl go in for a kiss.

"Quinn, umm," I begin, but she puts her hand up, and stops me.

"I laid California clothes out for you in the spare room," she tells me, as she points, so I would know which one the spare room is.

This wasn't how I planned on spending my first day in Santa Cruz, but I was stuck with it. For now.


End file.
